


You’re Just Like Dad

by rowx3yourships



Series: Like Father Like Son [4]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherly Affection, Family Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Slice of Life, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: for Donghyuck there are some things that never change:- science is the worst subject ever- homework is not meant to be done on the weekend- Doyoung hyung is the easiest to tease-and-he obviously takes after his Dad





	You’re Just Like Dad

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series that I randomly had the idea for where NCT are the kids of SuJu (& a few other exceptions) - so obviously I’ve changed up ages / such 
> 
> this is just a sort of initial set up for things to come ... hopefully you enjoy

“You have practice after school right?” Donghyuck made a vague noise of agreement as he tried to rush through the remains of his science homework while eating breakfast. “Good, there’s a student council meeting and I’m going to be late getting finished. We’re getting a few late exchange students and the school administration called a last minute meeting to welcome and introduce the students.”

Donghyuck turned to glance at his brother. “Exchange students after the semester already started?” He took a bite of the bagel before turning his attention back to the textbook on the table beside him. 

“Apparently there were some issues with one of the candidates. But the final student arrived over the weekend.” Donghyuck glanced over to see his brother tossing some sliced fruit into a carry out bowl while frowning at him. “You spent all weekend on the game didn’t you? And let me guess, science homework?” 

“We did it for Renjun. His dad had to go back to China for a meeting and Renjun’s grandmother gets antsy every time his dad has to go back.” Donghyuck gave his brother a small pout. “He needed the distraction. And who needs freshman biology anyways? Do you know anyone who really goes through their daily lives thinking ‘wow I’m so glad I learned that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell’? Nobody does.”

Doyoung sighed and shook his head. “That doesn’t change the fact that you have to learn it for now. There’s a lot that you have to memorise to get through school.”

“Speaking of school, shouldn’t you two be leaving? I thought you told your Appa there was some sort of club meeting or such before school today?” 

Donghyuck jumped slightly at the sudden voice of his Dad from behind him. He had obviously seen the slight reaction and Donghyuck gave a slight huff before shaking his head. “Hyung has a meeting after school but he just wants to get there early to make out with his boyfriend.” 

Donghyuck laughed as his brother’s cheeks flooded with color. “I don’t - there’s student council things.” Doyoung busied himself putting away the lunch he had been packing up. 

“And I’m sure those _student council things_ involve a certain other class president.” Donghyuck smirked and wiggled an eyebrow at his brother. He glanced over to his Dad who had turned to smirk at Doyoung as well.

“Of course. _Student council things._” His Dad turned back to pour a cup of coffee and the teasing tone made Donghyuck laugh. His Appa liked to tease him that he was too much like his Dad at times. 

“I’m serious. There’s a new set of exchange students that start today and we have to get them set up.” Doyoung’s face was still red and Donghyuck grinned as his brother shoved things into the two lunch boxes while avoiding any eye contact with either of them.

“And this ‘we’ wouldn’t happen to involve a specific other class president, would it?” 

Donghyuck smirked at his Dad’s words before joining in. “I’m sure Jaehyun hyung was more than happy to volunteer to help you out.”

Doyoung glared at him before throwing a lunch box at him. “Shut up and get your stuff. It’s obvious why Appa says that you’re just like Dad.” 

“You take after your Appa, Youngie, so it balances out. But you two really do need to leave, especially if you have student council things to do.” Donghyuck laughed as he finished shoving his science textbook into his bag, watching as his Dad playfully ruffled Doyoung’s hair. “Love you, be safe. And remember, you promised to give Jeno and Jisungie a ride this week.”

“And that means Renjun too, I’m sure.” 

Donghyuck heard his brother mumble to himself, laughing as he tossed an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Don’t act like you don’t adore Jeno. It’s obvious you’d trade me for him, hyung.” 

“Jeno isn’t a little shit like you are.” Donghyuck laughed as they walked out to Doyoung’s car. “Text Jeno and tell them we’re on the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own any of the nct members - this is all fiction ... all the school / etc type things are going by the systems that i am familiar with (so yeah it’s more americanised - apologises in advance)
> 
> I have a few other bits of stuff written out that I’ll upload later too ... also - if you think I should post an info / background list of families / such - let me know


End file.
